Gravitonium
Gravitonium (Gr) es un elemento atómico extremadamente raro que posee propiedades gravitacionales únicas. Su número atómico es 123, mientras que su masa es 308. Historia El Gravitonium es un elemento extremadamente raro, hasta el punto en que se creía que no existía. Su existencia y aplicaciones fueron teorizados por primera vez por el doctor Franklin Hall, durante su estancia en la universidad de Cambrigde. Él teorizó los efectos del elemento en la gravedad, y posiblemente es el único científico que podría controlar el campo gravitatorio que produce en otros objetos. Como parte de sus teorías, Hall diseñó una maquina teórica que permite aprovechar los campos gravitacionales que produce. Después de dos décadas de búsqueda en doce minas en todo el mundo, un antiguo socio de Hall, Ian Quinn, consigue el raro Gravitonium en Malta. Deseoso de usar sus capacidades para su propio beneficio, Quinn comenzó la construcción de sus generadores de campo de gravedad, basado en los diseños de Hall. Ian Quinn secuestra al Dr. Hall para descubrir los secretos detrás del Gravitonium, pero sus planes fueron frustrados después de que Hall es consumido por el elemento y el material cae en manos de S.H.I.E.L.D., quienes lo almacenan debajo del Fridge.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Durante la Sublevación de HYDRA, Victoria Hand cree que el equipo de Phil Coulson son agentes de HYDRA, por lo que planea capturarlos y asesinarlos. Debido a que no tenían el control del Bus, el Agente Grant Ward habla de que la información de sus activos podría estar en peligro de caer en manos de HYDRA, entre ellos el Gravitonium. Sin embargo, Coulson lo corrige, diciendo que el Gravitonium no está en los registros y revela su verdadera ubicación.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn En la incursión del Fridge, el Gravitonium es obtenido por HYDRA, después de que el Ward usara la información de Coulson para encontrarlo, el cual es usado como incentivo para obtener la colaboración de Quinn. Ni Ward ni Garrett parecían saber que Hall está dentro del elemento.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Mientras estaba de pie sobre el Gravitonium con Raina hablando, Garrett dijo que pudo ver “su alma”. Más tarde, durante la batalla en Cybertek, Quinn y Raina deciden tomar el Gravitonium e irse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Raina traiciona a Quinn al dejar que el Gravitonium absorba a Quinn en su interior.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.16: Inside Voices El Gravitonium fue transferido a un buque de carga, el Principia, para ser llevado a una instalación en el Océano Pacífico. Sin embargo, durante el transporte, el barco fue golpeado por un rayo, cargando el Gravitonium y creando un campo de gravedad que eleva al barco varios metros sobre el nivel del mar. La general Hale de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos envió a sus Mecas Durmientes para recuperar el Gravitonium, dejando una pequeña cantidad que mantiene el barco en el aire.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia La Confederación exige el Gravitonium como parte del trato con la general Hale a cambio de proteger a la Tierra.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Usando el Gravitonium del Disco de Gravedad de Deke, Leo Fitz crea el Dispositivo de Contención de Gravedad, el cual fue utilizado por Phil Coulson para cerrar la grieta de la Dimensión del Miedo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal La cantidad de Gravitonium usado para sellar la grieta no era suficiente, por lo que S.H.I.E.L.D. rastrea el Principia. Alphonso Mackenzie usa una caja de plástico para sacar el Gravitonium restante de la nave y llevarlo al Faro. Sin embargo, Fitz y Simmons no encontraban la manera de comprimirlo lo suficiente para acoplarlo a una nueva versión del dispositivo de contención. Debido a esto, la oscura personalidad de Fitz, el Doctor, toma el control y toma los pasos necesarios para extraer el inhibidor de Daisy Johnson. Después de una extracción dolorosa del inhibidor, Johnson usa sus poderes para insertar el gravitonium en el artefacto y posteriormente usarlo para cerrar nuevamente la fisura.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Con el fin de completar el Proyecto Destructor de Mundos, Hale planea usar la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas para infundir al candidato con Gravitonium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Como desconoce la naturaleza del material, Hale hace que Carl Creel intente absorberlo, pero el Gravitonium responde atrapando su mano y suspendiéndolo en el aire, mientras Creel comienza a ver en su cabeza recuerdos del accidente de Franklin Hall. Después de que un Durmiente ayuda a Creel a escaparse, Creel declara que el Gravitonium esta vivo. Después de que Ruby desobedece y traiciona a su madre, ella y Werner von Strucker van a la instalación donde esta la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas, llevándose consigo el Gravitonium. En la instalación, ellos obligaron a Fitz y Simmons reparar la máquina que los científicos habían roto para impedir los planes de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Una vez que la cámara pudo activarse, Ruby ingresa y se le infunde Gravitonium, ignorando las advertencias de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sin embargo, el proceso fue interrumpido cuando ella comenzó a sentir dolor, por lo que solo fue infundida con solamente un 8% del Gravitonium. Ruby gana la capacidad de manipular la gravedad, pero, al igual que Creel, las voces del Dr. Hall e Ian Quinn estaba en su cabeza. Accidentalmente ella asesina a Strucker y causa estragos en la habitación. Mientras Hale y Johnson trataban de calmarla, Elena Rodriguez entra a la habitación y mata a Ruby. El cuerpo de Ruby levita y libera el Gravitonium en su interior. Furiosa por el asesinato de su hija, Hale le revela a Qovas de la Confederación la ubicación de S.H.I.E.L.D., prometiéndole que tenían el Gravitonium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.18: All Roads Lead... Coulson planeaba lanzar el Gravitonium al sol para destruirlo, por lo que planean alimentar el Zephyr One con una pequeña cantidad de Gravitonium para prepararlo para el vuelo espacial. Mientras Deke transportaba el Gravitonium necesario para la nave, Qovas envía a sus guerreros Remorath al Faro para reclamar el Gravitonium. Durante el ataque, Glenn Talbot usa la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas y se infunde con el resto del Gravitonium. Con sus nuevos poderes, Talbot mata a los Remorath y vuela con Coulson hasta la nave de Qovas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.19: Option Two A bordo del buque de guerra de Qovas, Talbot muestra dominio al usar sus poderes y así gana el cumplimiento de Qovas. Después de arreglar una reunión con los líderes de la Confederación, Talbot usa el Gravitonium para absorber a Crixon con el fin de tener un asiento entre ellos. El líder Kree Taryan advierte a Talbot sobre el ataque de Thanos a la Tierra y le dice que busque más Gravitonium debajo de la superficie de la Tierra para poder derrotar a Thanos. Mientras tanto, S.H.I.E.L.D. usa el Gravitonium que habían extraído anteriormente para convertir al Zephyr One en la primera nave espacial de S.H.I.E.L.D., logrando ir al espacio con éxito.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All Talbot va a la Tierra y absorbe a Creel con el Gravitonium, para ganar más del elemento. Además, él secuestra a Robin Hinton, con el fin de conocer el lugar preciso de la superficie de la Tierra donde conseguiría más Gravitonium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity Robin uso un globo terráqueo para mostrarle a Talbot donde estaba el Gravitonium, revelando que al menos la mitad de la Tierra contenía pequeñas cantidades de este. Debido a esto, él piloteo la nave Remorath a Chicago, donde utilizó sus poderes para elevar una columna de tierra para extraer una pequeña cantidad de Gravitonium debajo de ella. Durante la batalla final entre Talbot y Daisy Johnson, ella dispara a Talbot al espacio, donde se congeló y pereció, junto con el Gravitonium dentro de su cuerpo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Futuro alterno En una línea de tiempo alternativa, S.H.I.E.L.D. usó el último Suero Ciempiés para salvar la vida de Phil Coulson, por lo que Daisy Johnson no pudo derrotar a Talbot y fue absorbida por este, permitiendole a Talbot seguir explotando más minas de Gravitonium. Después de la destrucción de la Tierra, el Gravitonium es usado para crear gravedad artificial en el Faro.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Los Discos de Gravedad de los habitantes humanos como Deke y Tess también usan Gravitonium. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One En la superficie, mientras Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons tratan de hacer funcionar el Zephyr One para llevar a su equipo al Faro, ellos descubren que la nave fue significativamente modificada y que tiene incorporada Gravitonium para crear gravedad artificial. Debido a esto, ellos concluyen que volverán al presente y usaran los diseños del Faro en el Zephyr One.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Capacidades El Gravitonium posee propiedades gravitacionales únicas. Una masa de átomos de Gravitonium distorsiona los campos de gravedad dentro de sí misma, dándole una forma amorfa y ondulante, similar a la de un líquido. Sin embargo, cuando es estimulada con una corriente eléctrica, la masa de Gravitonium se solidifica, erupcionando los campos al azar y cambiando las reglas de la gravedad de los objetos próximos a ella. El Gravitonium también puede absorber seres en sí mismo, similar a la Materia Cero, como se muestra con Franklin Hall, Ian Quinn, Crixon y Carl Creel, conservando sus conciencias. Si un ser humano es infundido con Gravitonium, la persona gana poderes para manipular la gravedad y absorber tanto Gravitonium como personas. Sin embargo, también causa un marcado e inmediato deterioro de su estado mental. Ruby Hale no pudo manejar las voces de aquellos absorbidos anteriormente por el Gravitonium que se impregno y enloqueció de dolor, y Glenn Talbot desarrolló rápidamente un complejo mesiánico que lo convirtió en un narcisista desquiciado y que lo llevó a casi destruir la Tierra que creía proteger. Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mencionado) ***''Providence'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Inside Voices'' (flashback) ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mencionado) ***''Inside Voices'' ***''The Honeymoon'' (mencionado) ***''All Roads Lead...'' ***''Option Two'' ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' En una línea de tiempo alternativa: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Together or Not at All'' ***''Best Laid Plans'' Trivia *En los cómics, Franklin Hall es modificado a nivel molecular mediante Gravitones, un tipo de partículas sub-moleculares capaces de mediar en la fuerza de gravedad. Referencias en:Gravitonium Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Elementos